


Stranded

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mission Fic, Stranded, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Stranded on a mission, Steve and Sam must work together to complete their mission and survive until they’re rescued.





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art for 'Stranded'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866685) by [valkyrieismygf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrieismygf/pseuds/valkyrieismygf). 



> Thanks to @megaraarts for her beautiful artwork and to @Lady_Slytherin for her help in betaing!

Steve’s eyes opened at the distant sound of gunfire. His head was throbbing, so he ran his fingers through his hair and felt the back of his head. It was bleeding. Though he felt a little woozy, the wound didn’t feel serious. With any luck, it would end up being just a bruise and nothing more serious.

He looked around, and his stomach dropped as he realized that Sam wasn’t there. However, he didn’t dare to call out to him, not until he understood the situation completely. Forcing himself to stand up, he picked up his shield and ran for cover behind some trees as two armed men walked into the clearing where he had stood only seconds before.

The taller of the two turned to his companion and asked, “Any sign of the Captain?”

The shorter one shook his head. “He can’t have gone far. He’ll be looking for his boyfriend.”

Steve’s cheeks involuntarily flushed at the description of Sam as his boyfriend. He was used to it by now with Bucky’s constant teasing and insistence that he leave them alone to do increasingly ridiculous things. Steve knew there was truth to it, at least on his part. After all, he had been drawn to Sam since their first run together, their meet-cute as Natasha had teased. He didn’t dare to voice his feelings out loud, as he had no idea how Sam would react.

He didn’t have time to dwell on it at the moment, as he needed to find Sam. Clearing his throat, he stepped into the clearing and asked, “Looking for someone?”

They fired upon seeing him. Raising his shield, he easily deflected their gunfire. As soon as they ran out of bullets, Steve lowered his shield. “Who are you? Who do you work for?”

The taller one didn’t answer, looking fearful towards his partner. The shorter one just smirked at him. “You’ll never get us to talk.”

Undeterred, Steve said, “We can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

The two men lunged at him, and Steve easily subdued them with a couple of well-placed blows. “I guess it’s the hard way then,” Steve quipped.

Steve knelt down to the eye level of the two men. “Who do you work for?” No answer. “Talk!” Steve hissed, with determination.

The shorter man spat in his face and said, “Hail Hydra.” Steve rolled his eyes. It seemed that no matter what, all roads led back to Hydra.

“Where did the other man go?” Steve asked.

The taller man pointed off to the side. “Was that so hard?” Steve asked. He knew that his mission was to neutralize whatever Hydra was doing out here, and these two men could lead him there if he waited long enough. However, he couldn’t stand still until he knew Sam was okay. Hydra could wait.

He remembered the direction that he had heard the gunfire come from and walked in that direction. He saw a couple of other armed gunmen, presumably also Hydra, walking through the woods. Steve decided not to engage with them yet and avoided them. Images of Sam bloody and tortured filled his mind, making him tremble in fear. He started walking faster, forcing himself to stay positive.

His search yielded no results until he saw a familiar wing sticking out of a bush. Steve ran to it, but found that it had been severed from the rest of the machine. Presumably, his friend had been shot out of the sky and Steve had no idea where he had fallen or what his condition was. He picked up the piece, figuring that he could find a way to reassemble it when he reunited Sam.

Thankfully, he found another piece of the wing not too far from the bush and picked it up before deciding to continue to walk in that direction, hoping to follow a proverbial trail of breadcrumbs to Sam. He didn’t dare call out for him, not knowing how many armed gunmen still walked in the woods. Though he was filled with dread at seeing the broken pieces strewn about, he took solace in the fact that there were no traces of blood.

As he walked, he attempted to piece together what happened. The mission was supposed to be simple, a piece of cake. Drop into the forest, investigate the source of multiple reports regarding suspicious activity coming from near the mountain range, and get out once the situation was handled. It was why Nick Fury only sent in Captain America and Falcon, as there was no need for the Avengers to fully assemble.

He and Sam had dropped into the forest, and the rest was a blur. He didn’t remember how he ended up on the forest floor or when he and Sam had been separated. Steve didn’t want to think about Sam falling to the ground, injuring himself…or worse.

He couldn’t think like that. He had to stay positive, to have hope. Once he found Sam, they would finish the mission, call the helicopter, and fly home just in time to watch the evening news. 

During his walk, he found another piece of Sam’s wing and picked up like he had the others. Sam couldn’t be that far away and he was confident that it was only a matter of time until he caught up to him. However, his hopes were dashed a couple of feet further when he found the rest of Sam’s wings, but no sign of Sam himself. He clenched his fists as his heart raced. Every passing moment made him more fearful of what condition he would find Sam in once he finally found him.

Steve looked frantically around the woods, but found no sign of tracks that would help point him in the direction that Sam had gone upon discarding his wings. The one thing that comforted him somewhat is that he saw no sign of blood anywhere, or a sign of a struggle. He considered luring a member of Hydra into the clearing and demanding answers, but he decided against it. He had no doubt that whoever was in charge already knew he was there and were preparing for a full-scale attack. There was too much of a risk.

Looking up around him, he spotted a tree that looked easy enough to climb. Perhaps the vantage point could help him spot Sam, and assess the full scope of the surrounding area. Placing the parts of Sam’s wings against the tree, he grabbed onto the nearest branch and started to climb.

As he reached the top, he found that the largest branch could seemingly hold his weight. He settled onto it, and leaned his back against the tree. Steve surveyed the area, seeing that they weren’t too far from the mountain range. Nestled between the mountains was a large facility that was no doubt the Hydra base. He spotted several people going in and out of it.

Shifting his gaze back to the woods, he looked for any sight of Sam. There were still a couple of soldiers in the woods, but most of them appeared to be heading back to base. He saw no sign of Sam, but he did spot a small lake a couple of feet from him. His throat was parched and perhaps a cool drink of water could help him refocus on the task at hand.

Steve gingerly climbed down the tree, jumping down as he reached the lowest branch. His feet hit the forest floor, and he picked up all of the pieces of Sam’s wings. He walked in the direction of the lake and eagerly drank from it after putting the wings down. He heard rustling coming from a nearby bush and Steve tensed. “Who’s there?”

The figure climbed out of the bush and Steve was relieved that it was Sam. “Are you okay?” He asked, exhaling as relief washed over him. Sam was alive and from what he could tell not too injured. 

“Never better,” Sam quipped. He smiled upon seeing the wing pieces next to Steve. “I knew you’d find my breadcrumbs.”

“What happened?” Steve asked, unable to resist smiling back at Sam.

Sam sat next to him. “We were flying above the tree line to survey the area and those damn bastards knocked us out of the sky.” He looked thoughtfully at Steve, “I wanted to look for you, but those men started shooting and I figured that I would leave a way for you to find me.”

Steve grinned. “It worked.”

“Who were those guys?” Sam asked.

With a grimace, Steve answered, “Hydra.”

Sam cursed. “Why does it always have to be Hydra?”

Steve shrugged. “I spotted their base from the mountains from that tree over there.” He gestured over to the tree he had just climbed.

“Does your com system work?” Sam asked. “I can’t get through to Fury or anyone.”

He adjusted the earpiece in his ear. “Fury, do you copy?” No answer. “Fury, it’s Cap, over.” Still no answer. He pulled the earpiece out of his ear, and tossed it to the ground in frustration. “Great, now we’re stranded here.”

“Seems like it,” Sam agreed. “Though if I had to be stuck with anyone, I’d rather it be with you.”

Steve hoped that Sam couldn’t see the blush rising in his cheeks. “Thanks,” he said, “I’m touched.”

“What’s the plan?” Sam asked.

After thinking it over for a couple of moments, Steve said, “How about…how about we camp here for the night. Finish our mission in the morning, climb up to the mountain and send a signal so Nick can pick us up…assuming that he’ll be searching for us.”

Sam considered it for a few moments before saying, “Sounds good.” They decided to stay by the lake and take turns standing guard through the night. After a quick dinner of some edible berries that Sam found nearby and a fish that Steve managed to pull out of the lake, Steve all but demanded that he take the first shift so Sam could rest. Sam didn’t put up too much of an argument, so Steve positioned himself against a tree as he kept a look out for any potential attackers.

As Steve glanced around the area, his eyes kept follow on Sam as he slept peacefully. How his body rose and fell with every breath and how handsome he still looked with his eyes closed entranced him. The air was filled with the sounds of the trees rustling. It was all so peaceful that Steve felt himself fighting to stay awake as the night went on. Though his eyelids were drooping and he knew that it was time to switch shifts, he didn’t feel like waking Sam up. He was a super-soldier, after all. He could function on less sleep than the average person. However, as he strategized for the mission ahead, he closed his eyes and he was fast asleep soon after.

 

Steve jerked awake at the feeling of hands on his body. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” Sam said above him. He opened his eyes and saw that the sun was shining over the treetops, the birds were singing from their nests, and he definitely had slept through the rest of the night.

“I thought we were taking shifts?” Sam asked.

Steve avoided his gaze, not wanting to admit that he had chosen not to wake him. “I closed my eyes for a second and that was it, I guess,” he admitted. It wasn’t a lie, but it just left out the truth he didn’t want to admit out loud. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. Feeling the back of his head, he was pleased to find that his head wound had mostly healed. Still, it would probably be best to see a doctor once they got out of here. His body ached with hunger, last night’s dinner had done little to satiate him.

Sam tried to contact Fury again, but had no luck. The only thing they could do was stick to the plan they created the previous day. It was best if they got moving soon. Though they were extremely lucky to avoid being found by Hydra’s agents during the night, it was only a matter of time until they were found.

Steve was thrilled that Sam had made breakfast for them out of a deer he must have shot in the woods. It wasn’t as good as his usual breakfasts, but it was delicious to his starving stomach. After a couple of sips of water from the lake, they packed up the little stuff they had and started their hike towards the mountains. After a few moments, Sam decided to leave the fragments of his wings behind but kept the potentially salvageable pack on his back.

With a new sense of determination, Steve led the way to the building he had seen in his scouting of the area. Neither of them dared to talk, not wanting to draw attention to their presence.

Around what Steve’s perceived to be noon from his judgment of the sun’s position in the sky, he and Sam finally arrived at the edge of the mountain. The area was clear, other than a single armed guard at the top of a tower. “Ready?” Steve asked, looking over at Sam.

“I really wish I still had my wings,” Sam confessed, looking at the top of the tower with a scowl as his hands instinctively brushed the wing pack.

Steve nodded in agreement, but he knew that they would have to make do with what they currently had. He pulled his shield off his back and said, “I’ll take care of the guard, and I’ll meet you inside.”

Sam ducked behind a military vehicle parked at the edge of the base, while Steve began his climb up the tower. If he knew how much he would be climbing during this mission, he would have thought to come better prepared. Then again, he and Sam were supposed to be home by now, and the super-soldier serum didn’t give him the ability to predict the future.

He reached the top of the tower, and snuck up on the guard. Before the guard could alert anyone of their presence, Steve knocked him out easily with a blow from his shield. He looked down from his vantage point and signaled Sam with a thumb up gesture. Sam left his hiding spot and walked into the base with no issue. 

Though he could easily jump from the top of the tower, Steve didn’t want to draw any more attention to them and the mission. He climbed his way down and ran over to the base. Once he was inside, he found Sam waiting for him behind another military vehicle inside. They agreed that stealth would be their best option, and that they should stay close.

The two of them crept through the facility side by side, making sure that none of the officers and soldiers walking around noticed them. The base looked like an ordinary military base if the viewer didn’t know that Hydra was the one behind it all. To be fair, that’s how they had gone under the radar for so long. He remembered his horror at the secret underground base he and Natasha had found. The one bright side of that mess was that he was reunited with his best friend and he and Sam had grown closer taking Hydra down. 

“What is it?” Sam asked as he saw Steve smiling. He was thinking about how he found Sam sitting by his bedside after he had been rescued from the river, but he couldn’t say that out loud.

Steve simply shrugged. “I was thinking about a joke Natasha once told me on a mission.” He wracked his brain for an idea, and he remembered one that she had in fact told him once. Sam stifled his laughter at the joke, and nobody was alerted to their presence.

It was almost strange that they hadn’t run into any trouble by this point, a little too strange. Steve felt a sense of dread as they continued walking through the base. He stopped short and Sam looked curiously at him. “It’s a trap,” Steve explained, becoming more certain by the moment. “We’re walking straight into a trap.”

Sam stopped and thought about it for a couple moments. “You’re right,” he agreed, “What are we going to do about it?”

Steve paused as he strategized a plan. “They expect us to be in here,” he said, “But we can’t just leave this base unattended.”

“Let’s get out of here,” Sam suggested, “Take some of their weapons and blow the place up from the outside.”

Nodding, Steve said, “Sounds like a plan.” 

However, as they turned around a guard finally noticed them. “Stop!” Steve pulled out his shield and Sam pulled out his gun. The guard charged at them and Steve deflected his bullets before attacking him with the shield.

Steve saw another guard approaching and called out, “On your left!” Sam rolled his eyes but easily took out the guard rushing at him from his left side. More guards ran towards them, and Steve knew that they had no choice but to stay and fight from the inside.

Together, Steve and Sam fought their way through the base, working their way to the center. Due to his condition, Steve found the fight much more difficult then what he was used to. His breathing was labored and is was a miracle that he didn’t collapse. Narrowly dodging a final guard, he forced himself to stay upright as he delivered a final blow with his shield. 

When they reached the center of the base, they saw a giant machine. Steve had no doubt it was a weapon to target anyone who stood in Hydra’s way, a smaller version of the hellicarrier that they had thwarted. Dodging gunfire from up above, Steve looked around for a way to destroy the weapon.

“How about those?” Sam asked, pointing to a box of explosives lying nearby.

Steve nodded, “That’ll do. Cover me.”

Sam gave him a mock salute with a teasing smile. “Aye, aye, Captain.” Steve ran towards the box as Sam shot at the approaching guards. With Sam’s help, he pushed the box toward the weapon. Once it was at the base, Steve ran back towards Sam, who shot the box of explosives before they ran out of the base as fast as they can.

They didn’t bother to looks behind them as the building exploded behind them, barely getting out in time. Though they felt the heat of the blast, Steve was relieved that they had managed to avoid serious injury. Once they stopped to catch their breath, they finally looked at each other with grins of triumph. “Mission accomplished,” Steve declared. He looked over at Sam and said, “Good thinking back there.” Sam frowned, and Steve asked, “What’s wrong?”

He shrugged and quickly replied, “It’s nothing.” However, Steve wasn’t convinced and made a note to ask him later.

Their stomachs growled and they found some more berries to eat with the small bit of deer they had leftover and a river to drink from before they attempted to climb up the mountain. Steve really wished that they had more to eat, but all he could do was hope that they would be rescued from the top of the mountain soon enough. He tried to avoid thinking of the various appetizing foods that would be waiting for them when they returned home, and they walked back towards the mountain.

Steve couldn’t help but smile as they walked past the burning wreckage of the former Hydra base, thrilled that they wouldn’t be harming innocent lives anytime soon. He knew it would be only a matter of time until they would return, but a win was still a win. Sam retrieved his wings from where he had hid them, putting the pack back on his back and stuffing the stray pieces in his suit.

They reached the base of the mountain, and they looked up at the height of it. It wasn’t Everest, but it wasn’t exactly a hill either. “Just one more climb,” Steve said under his breath, mentally preparing himself for the climb ahead.

Sam stepped forward, grabbing the rock with his hands. He pulled himself up, reaching for a rock above him. As he continued to climb, Steve followed right behind him. He forced himself to think of anything but the pain in his arm muscles and the hunger that still wracked his body. Steve thought of home, of his friends in the Avengers, his time hanging out with Bucky, and his movie nights with Sam. His cheeks flushed as he thought about kissing Sam, and he tried to think of anything else.

“Almost there,” Sam called down a few feet above him, and Steve pulled himself up by another rock. A couple of moments later, the rock Sam grabbed slipped, nearly hitting Steve in the head as it fell. Sam slipped a little, but Steve instinctively grabbed him to stop him from falling any further. “Thanks,” Sam said, as he grabbed for another rock and pulled himself back up.

Soon enough, they reached the top of the mountain and they panted as they lay on the flat surface. As he looked up at the sky, Steve saw that the sun was starting to set. He nudged Sam as he sat up and they watched the sunset together. “It’s beautiful,” Sam said as he looked ahead. Steve nodded in agreement but couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Sam looked as well, illuminated by the light stretched across his face.

“We should make a fire,” Steve said, “That way they can see us if they’re looking.” It also meant that any remaining Hydra agents could see it as well, but they had a good vantage point to spot any sign of trouble.

Sam nodded and pointed to the other side of the mountain. “There’s some wood over there.” He walked off and returned a couple of moments later with an armful of wood. They set it up the wood and lit it by rubbing two sticks together. Soon enough, the fire caught to the rest of the wood and they had a whole campfire going. The heat of the fire was too warm for them in their condition, so they moved a couple feet away, though still close enough for them to be found if someone spotted the fire and came looking.

“I’m looking forward to getting out of here,” Steve said as glanced up at the sky for any sign of anything that could rescue them. Sam agreed, and Steve noticed that he still looked upset about something, something more than the fact that they were stranded in the middle of nowhere. “Sam,” Steve said softly and Sam turned to face him. “What’s bothering you?”

He shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

However, Steve wasn’t one to give up. “You can tell me,” Steve assured him, “I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on.”

Sam hesitated, but then took a deep breath. “I just realized how useless I am on these missions without my wings.”

“That’s not true,” Steve replied quickly, in disbelief that his friend would think that.

However, Sam shook his head and said, “Yes, it is. Without your shield, you’re still a super soldier, without Bucky’s arm, he still has decades of experience. What do I have?"

“Stop,” Steve said, “You helped me take down that base with nothing but a gun and quick thinking.” Sam just looked blankly at him. 

Determined to make Sam see that he was wrong, Steve continued, “You’re amazing, Sam, with or without your wings. The Avengers need you.” Before he could stop himself, he added, “I need you.” 

Sam looked surprised, and Steve knew he might as well lay it all down on the line. “You’re strong, you’re smart, and you’re caring. You’ve always been there, and I can never thank you enough for all you’ve done to help me.” Steve felt his cheeks flush and he found himself avoiding Sam’s eyes as he said, “I can’t imagine the Avengers, or my life without you. It’s why I love you.”

Silence greeted his confession. Steve finally worked up the courage to look up and saw that Sam was looking at him, a little teary-eyed. It reminded him of how Sam had looked at him when he had awoken in the hospital after they’d taken down Hydra, with a small smile gracing his lips. Steve felt the same butterflies he did then, but he found the silence a little unnerving.

After a few minutes, Sam asked, “You really feel that way, Steve?”

Steve knew that there was no going back now. He nodded and said, “I do.” He wondered if he should add anything, like how he didn’t expect him to return his feelings or something else.

Before he could think of what to say, Sam suddenly leaned forward and kissed his lips. Steve’s eyes widened in surprise, and he froze. Sam pulled away and asked, “What’s wrong?”

He saw that Sam’s eyes looked concerned, and Steve realized that he probably thought he had done something wrong. He put his arm around Sam’s shoulders, settled himself on his knees and placed his hand on Sam’s chest. Smiling, he leaned in to kiss Sam and he felt him return the kiss.

Though Steve hadn’t been kissed a lot in his life, he definitely had to rank it at near the top of his list, if not the top of it. Sam was pretty good at it, though Steve had no doubt he had more experience than him in that department. It was needy, passionate, and Steve didn’t want it to end. As Sam slipped his tongue into his mouth, Steve reveled in the feeling and cupped his cheek with his hand. Steve couldn’t help but smile, hoping that this wouldn’t be the last time he had the chance to kiss Sam.

The sound of a helicopter above them caused them both to pull away from each other. Steve recognized the helicopter as Fury’s. “We’re saved!” He exclaimed as he stood up and waved up at the helicopter as it began its descent onto the flat surface of the mountaintop. Sam stood up as well and they watched the helicopter land smoothly.

Fury got out and looked between the two of them. “It’s good to see you, boys,” he said with a grin. “I knew you’d survive.”

“Good to see you too, Nick,” Steve replied, grinning. His stomach growled and he really hoped that there was food and water on the helicopter waiting for them. He relayed what they found out about the Hydra base and the steps they took to neutralize the threat. He thanked them and Steve and Sam boarded the helicopter. 

They were relieved to see that there was indeed food and water on board, though it was a big bag of chips and a couple bottles of water. Steve was so hungry that it looked like a four-star dinner. Natasha was also on the plane and patted the seat beside her. “Enjoyed your camping trip?” She asked with a teasing smile.

Steve played along and shrugged. “Not the worst one I’ve been on.” He shuddered as he thought about the time that he, Bucky, and the Howling Commandos had to set up camp in a snow-covered field while on a mission. This had been better than that, especially with his and Sam’s kiss fresh in his mind.

Nobody spoke as Steve and Sam shared the chips and guzzled the water in one sip. They kept sneaking glances at each other, and sharing small smiles, the memory of their kiss still playing in their minds. Once they finished eating, Natasha caught them up on the happenings at the Avengers base and was smirking like someone who had just realized something. Steve didn’t know how to feel about it.

They finally arrived at the base, and the three of them stepped off the helicopter. Fury joined them not long after, once he had turned off the helicopter, and led them inside. They went their separate ways to take much-needed showers, and Steve joined Sam afterwards as they walked down to the dining room. A feast of epic proportions lined the tables, filled with all of Steve and Sam’s favorites. Bucky, Rhodey, Wanda, and Vision were waiting for them, and Steve embraced Bucky as soon as he saw him. The group enjoyed the feast, and Steve and Sam told them about the mission, leaving out nothing but the kiss on the mountain before their rescue. Steve and Sam kept sneaking glances at each other, knowing that they needed to discuss it at some point.

After they finished, Natasha pulled Steve aside before he could approach Sam. “Are you and Sam dating now?” She asked.

“W-what?” Steve sputtered. How could she possibly know about his feelings for Sam?

Natasha grinned. “Trust me, Steve, subtlety is not your strong suit. And I saw the way you kept glancing at each other in the helicopter. It was like being a third wheel.” Steve just gaped at her and Natasha said, “Give me the details.”

Steve knew there was no sense hiding from Natasha, as she would find out eventually. “We kissed,” he confessed, “But I don’t know if that means we’re dating now or not.”

“Knew it!” Natasha exclaimed. “Now Bucky owes me twenty bucks!”

He looked at her incredulously. “You bet on us?”

Natasha nodded, “Like I said, subtlety isn’t your strong suit.” She gestured over to Sam, who was glancing over at them as he was talking to Rhodey. “You guys should talk, make sure you’re on the same page.”

Steve nodded in agreement. “I was about to.”

She clapped a hand on his back and pushed him in Sam’s direction. “Go get him, tiger.” His face flushed as he walked towards Sam. He felt slightly embarrassed when Rhodey immediately made up an excuse to walk away as soon as he saw Steve approached. He wondered how many of his friends were in on this so-called bet, and then decided that he didn’t want to know.

Sam smiled as he approached, and Steve blushed as he remembered their kiss. “Can we talk?” Steve asked, feeling several eyes on them. Sam nodded and followed him out of the room.

Once they had moved to a semi-secluded area, Steve cleared his throat and asked, “Feeling better?”

“Definitely,” Sam replied, “I never want to go camping again.”

Steve nodded in agreement. “Me neither.” The silence between them was filled with anticipation, waiting for one of them to finally talk about what had transpired. Steve took a deep breath and asked, “What now?”

“Rhodey says that Tony can fix my wings,” Sam said, “I’ll be back in action in no time.”

Steve smiled. “That’s good to hear. But I wasn’t talking about the mission.”

Sam nodded. “I know.” He grinned and said, “I’d really like to kiss you again.” He leaned in and Steve closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck as he captured Sam’s lips in his own. The second kiss was less desperate as the first, but Steve still enjoyed it just as much. 

They pulled away and Steve’s heart raced as he saw the way Sam smiled at him, the look in his eyes squashed any doubt in his mind that Sam didn’t return his feelings. Sam asked, “Are you free Friday? There’s a new restaurant I’ve been wanting to try.”

Steve grinned. “Hopefully, we don’t have another mission then. Otherwise, I’d love to.”

“I’ll pick you up from your place at seven,” Sam said.

“It’s a date,” Steve said, resisting the urge to pump his fist in the air with excitement. Friday night couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
